


million dollar swoon

by whiskerprince



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mild Verbal Humiliation, Stomach Bulge, as God intended, sub top juyeon and power bottom hwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerprince/pseuds/whiskerprince
Summary: Hwall knows just how to drive Juyeon crazy.





	million dollar swoon

**Author's Note:**

> i literally promised myself three days ago that i wouldn't write porn for the boyz. 
> 
> well.

 

 

When Juyeon closes the hotel door behind him, flips the lock, and slides the chain across, all he has on his mind is taking a long, hot shower before Younghoon gets back from the convenience store with Changmin and Chanhee. Sweat sticks his T-shirt to the center of his back, and his upper lip and temples are damp. He tugs at his neckline and fans his chest, pawing at the thermostat and dropping the room temperature a few degrees.

The hotel gym wasn't anything like what they had back home, but they had a treadmill and some free weights, so he had managed to scratch the itch to move that had been plaguing him after a full day of bus rides, flights, more bus rides, and then finally getting dropped off at their hotel with no schedules until the following day. To say Juyeon had been going stir crazy would be an understatement. But it was nothing an hour in the glorified weight room couldn't take the edge off of. He would've liked to jog outside, but Hong Kong had an air quality warning until mid-afternoon tomorrow and Juyeon had to be healthy for their mini-reality show.

Juyeon trudges further into his hotel room, yanking the back of his shirt up and tugging it over his head, grimacing when the sweat drags up his back, cold under the air conditioning. He tosses his shirt onto his bed, making a mental note to pick it up before Younghoon got back and kicked up a fuss about Juyeon's smelly laundry. His thumbs are sliding beneath the waistband of his track pants when he realizes he isn't actually alone in his room.

Tucked far under the comforter and all but invisible save for the splay of dark hair across a white pillow and sharp eyebrows, Hwall is asleep in Juyeon's bed. Juyeon lets the elastic of his waistband snap against his hips. He lets out a breathy half-laugh. How had Hwall even gotten in here? And to just fall asleep in someone else's bed... Juyeon shakes his head. The maknaes got bolder every day.

Well. It's not like he minds. But Hwall can't stay; their managers will get worried if he's not in his room at curfew, which is in a couple hours. Juyeon doesn't really want to wake him though. Hwall is squeezing a pillow tightly and out cold from what it looks like. Juyeon can at least let Hwall sleep while he showers. So he pulls off the rest of his clothes, piling them on the end of his bed, and leaves his speaker on the bedside table. He stands under the stream of water for longer than strictly necessary, humming the hook to the new song they're working on and letting the steam and pelting of hot water turn his brain to mush.

When he comes back out, Hwall is awake, more or less. His eyes seem to be squeezed shut, but he's rolled onto his back and his eyelashes twitch. In the process of waking up, then. Juyeon clicks his tongue. "How'd you even get in here?"

Hwall takes a long moment to scrub at his eyes with the heels of his palms. "—hoonie-hyung," he murmurs. "Said you'd wake me up in time."

Juyeon snorts. He pries open the top of his suitcase with his toes and crouches down to look for sleepwear. The towel around his waist comes undone and hangs off his hips precariously. Juyeon fishes around his suitcase and scowls. "Really?" he mutters.

"What'd you forget?"

"Pajama pants," Juyeon says. " _Really?_ "

"Borrow some of Younghoon-hyung's."

"Oh, that's a good idea. I need something to wear now, though. I don’t know what he’s using."

"Track pants?"

Juyeon pouts his lips. "Ah, I guess. I don't want to get anything else dirty." He stands up, the towel falling off completely. He grabs his track pants and pushes his foot into a pant leg.

"Commando?" Hwall comments from the bed.

Juyeon glances up to see Hwall peeking at him, eyes beady slits now and the rest of his face still hidden beneath the covers. Juyeon laughs. "Is there a problem?"

"I never said that."

Juyeon pulls the track pants up past his hips and stands at the foot of the bed, eyeing Hwall. "It's common courtesy to keep your eyes to yourself, Hyunjoonie."

"Oops."

He doesn't _sound_ sorry. Juyeon is suddenly aware of how alone they are; of the lock on the door; of the silence in the room save for the purr of the air conditioner. He's aware that he's still shirtless and dripping, water from his hair trickling down his neck and settling along the mantle of his collarbone. He's aware of Hwall in his bed, where he doesn't belong. Juyeon has his moments, but he's not _that_ stupid.

"What're you so interested in, huh?" he asks, nodding at Hwall.

"Your cock."

 _Fuck_. Juyeon hadn't expected him to be _that_ direct. His dick twitches.

"Was I supposed to play coy?" Hwall asks. "Terribly sorry."

"You know we have a schedule tomorrow, right?"

"When has that ever stopped us before?"

It hadn't, but Juyeon still felt guilty whenever Hwall moved a little bit stiffer during filming. Even if they hadn't slept together the night before, Juyeon always felt a little pang of concern in his stomach that maybe he had gone too far.

"Don't get cold feet on me now," Hwall says. "I already knew you were all brute force and no technique. But I still want to come."

 _Jesus_. "You still have a right hand, if I recall."

Hwall kicks at the comforters. "I also have enough flexibility to suck my own dick." He manages to dislodge them, revealing his body covered only in the teal terrycloth robe provided for them by the hotel. His right sleeve has slipped off his shoulder, exposing the right side of his chest and soft, white skin. Hwall lies back, sighing. "Just because I _can_ get off on my own doesn't mean I _want_ to."

"So you decided to seduce me."

"Is it working?"

Juyeon looks pointedly at the headboard behind Hwall. Hwall catches his tongue between his teeth, smiling. Juyeon can feel the head of his cock pressing against the front of his pants with mild insistence.

"You don't have to, of course," Hwall says, drumming his fingers against the sheets. "But I'm already hard and I don't feel like moving, so you'll have to carry me back to my room with a hard-on in your face. It's a lot less embarrassing to fuck me in the privacy of your room than to blow me by the ice machine, don't you think?"

Juyeon presses his hands against his face and groans. Part of the schedule tomorrow is _hiking_. He can't do that to Hwall. Maybe if he went slow...

" _Hyung_ ," Hwall whines, breaking the act for a moment and acting like the maknae he was. He thumps his fist against the covers. "Give it to me, come _on_."

"Okay, okay," Juyeon says. "Okay. But I'm not going hard, okay?"

Hwall doesn't reply, but smiles harder, making grabbing motions at Juyeon. Juyeon climbs onto the bed on all fours, getting pulled in closer to Hwall's body by ankles hooked around his arms until he's hovering over Hwall and Hwall can wrap his legs and arms around Juyeon and crush him to his chest. Juyeon lets out a soft _oof_ and a laugh as Hwall rubs their cheeks together. He pulls back enough to kiss Hwall, intending on the chaste press of lips, but getting dragged into a filthy open-mouthed kiss by Hwall's tongue. Hwall's heel skirts up the length of Juyeon's spine a little as they kiss, and Hwall arches his back to press his hips into Juyeon's.

"Oh," Juyeon says softly.

"Did you think I was lying?" Hwall asks, arms still wrapped around Juyeon's neck. He presses his face into the underside of Juyeon's jaw, taking a deep breath. "I can still smell a little of your cologne under the soap," he says. Juyeon feels Hwall's smile against his skin. "The one I bought for you."

"You're so territorial," Juyeon scoffs.

"You like being kept."

He's not wrong.

Hwall's fingers curl in the hairs at the base of Juyeon's neck. "You don't like being able to get your dick wet whenever you want?" Juyeon's cock twitches again and Hwall must feel it. He laughs.

"I worry about hurting you," Juyeon frets.

"Mm, but hyung," Hwall says, pressing his mouth to Juyeon's ear, "do you think I would've stolen into your room, all stretched and wet, if I didn't like your big cock?"

Juyeon pushes back up to his hands, Hwall letting him pull away with a Cheshire grin, his legs still locked around Juyeon's waist. Juyeon shoots him a weak glare. "You talk so filthy," he hisses.

"Only because you like it so much," Hwall says, pushing the panels of his robe aside to pull his own dick.

Juyeon can't tear his eyes away. He's seen this—god, how many times has he seen this? —but he can never get over Hwall's bony fingers enveloping his tiny length completely, can't stop himself from thinking about it in his mouth. It's not quite an oral fixation, but knowing that he can fit all of Hwall in the pocket of his cheek makes Juyeon shiver with want. Juyeon pushes Hwall's left sleeve off his shoulder, exposing the light, sinewy length of his body. Hwall preens under the attention, arching his back and looking up at Juyeon through his eyelashes.

Hwall laughs, suddenly. Juyeon meets his eyes. "What?"

"You're a liar," Hwall says in a singsong voice. He doesn't seem upset in the slightest.

"Why? What'd I lie about?" Juyeon furrows his eyebrows.

"You say you worry about hurting me," Hwall says, "but you look at my body like you want to break me in half."

"I don't," Juyeon says too quickly.

Hwall sits up, forcing Juyeon back onto his knees. He searches Juyeon's eyes, lips parted.

"No?" he asks. "You should." His hand wraps around the back of Juyeon's neck, pulling him in close, their foreheads touching.

"Maybe, for once," Hwall whispers, "you should take that big, useless dick of yours and put in some fucking effort."

Juyeon is so fucking hard. "Hyunjoonie..." he whispers.

Hwall flops back against the bed, arching his back to shove a pillow under his hips. Juyeon watches in slow motion disbelief as Hwall reaches between his legs and past his dick. He works a finger inside himself, crooks it, and pulls his skin to the side so Juyeon can see, in explicit detail, that Hwall really did prep beforehand. For Juyeon. For Juyeon's dick. Because he knew it was big. Juyeon can't even feel pathetic for the stain on the front of his track pants. Anyone would be wet over Hwall, when he acted out like this.

But they don't get to see him acting out like this.

Damn, maybe he really was a hypocrite. He didn't want anyone to see or even think about Hwall in this way, although he knew Hwall tended towards the erotic and someone, surely, had gotten off to pictures of his exposed back or the curve of his neck. It makes Juyeon's skin itch.

Juyeon presses his thumb into Hwall. Hwall lets out a tiny _oh_ and takes it easily. Juyeon's throat tightens. Hwall's thighs tremble a little. God, Juyeon wants to be in him so badly. He pulls his thumb out and Hwall sighs.

"I'll be gentle," Juyeon says.

"You better not be," Hwall hisses.

Juyeon shimmies his track pants down his waist, but can't be bothered to kick them all the way off. He lets them bunch below his knees. He spits into his hand and pumps his cock, already a little slick with precum, shuffling closer to Hwall. He can see in his peripheral the flutter of Hwall's chest as he watches Juyeon line himself up. Anticipating, hungry eyes with pupils blown wide.

Juyeon presses into Hwall slowly, true to his word. He wraps one hand around Hwall's hip to hold him in place, fingers digging into the pale expanse of skin like a too-tight grip on an overripe peach. Hwall's fingers fist the sheets and he takes Juyeon with diligence, panting lightly. By the time he's inside Hwall completely, Juyeon is panting too, their eyes locked together. A drop of sweat falls from Juyeon's face onto Hwall's cheek.

"Move," Hwall demands, so Juyeon does.

He rocks half in and half out of Hwall slowly, letting him get used to the motion and gauging his reaction. Hwall lies back and breathes, eyes closed. Juyeon feels gorged with blood; feels like he's about to pop from how warm and tight Hwall is around him, but he intends to keep his word. Gentle, or something. He's punch drunk on Hwall's body twitching beneath him; Hwall's delicate cock straining against his stomach and a deep, angry red; the very sight of moving in and out of Hwall. It hurts to go this slow but he's supposed to. Probably.

Hwall laughs—more of a scoff. "Wow, hyung," he says without sitting up. "I'm disappointed."

Juyeon freezes.

Hwall's eyes find his, flinty and fierce. " _This_ is the best you can do? Are you fucking me or putting me to sleep?"

"I..."

"I am not as fragile as I look," Hwall says. "Give me what I need and I'll reward you with something you've never seen before."

Juyeon straightens his back. He readjusts without pulling out and pushes Hwall's thighs down, bending him further.

"Better," Hwall sighs. He pats his lower abdomen. "Fuck me, and look here. It's a gift from me to you."

Juyeon is skeptical, but the angle is admittedly better. He thrusts once into Hwall, eyes on his abdomen, and feels like he's had all the air punched out of his lungs.

Juyeon and Hwall both have lighter builds and a similar height. Despite this, Juyeon is thicker overall, having put on much more muscle from being a gym rat. Juyeon is aware of their size difference. He would lie if he said it didn't turn him on a little. But he had never suspected that when he pushed into Hwall like this, at this angle, that he would see the bulge of his cock beneath Hwall's abdomen.

"Oh, fuck," Juyeon whimpers.

Hwall's fingers skate over the bulge in his stomach, smug. He presses into it and Juyeon's entire body jolts. He can _feel_ that pressure.

"Did you think I was being unreasonable, hyung?" Hwall asks. "Of course not. I wanted to see this. And I wanted you to see this."

"Hyunjoon."

"Do you know what you're looking at, Juyeonie-hyung?"

" _Hyunjoon_."

"Your huge, worthless cock fills me so well, doesn't it?" Hwall says, smile sharp.

He makes a tiny noise as Juyeon pushes his weight onto Hwall's thighs and starts to thrust into him with purpose. Juyeon watches the bulge move along Hwall's abdomen as he fucks in and out of him, and his mouth falls open, his own stomach churning with want.

"Oh, fuck, Hyunjoonie," Juyeon says. "Oh my god, you look so good."

"Harder," Hwall says softly.

Finally, finally Juyeon listens to him.

Juyeon was gifted with the thighs and the stamina of a dancer, and if he could make it through an entire concert and endless choreography, he could certainly put Hwall through the mattress. Juyeon sets a steady, fierce pace that shakes the entire bed and makes the headboard knock against the wall.

Hwall's nails find Juyeon's forearms and dig in. "Hyung, hyung—don't stop—"

"I won't," Juyeon promises.

When Hwall comes, his body tightens like the bow, his namesake, bending up into Juyeon. Pulling him closer and deeper. Hwall makes another tiny, choked noise. His nails dig into Juyeon's skin like white-hot pokers. He gasps once when he comes, then lets it fade into muted groans of pleasure as Juyeon, too, comes. Juyeon presses his forehead into Hwall's shoulder as he finishes, still buried in him. As soon as the high of orgasm passes, he feels a pang of guilt that Hwall will be uncomfortable tomorrow, but, as if sensing his hesitation, Hwall's arms wrap around Juyeon and pull him down.

"Thank you," he murmurs. "I needed it so bad."

“You really went too far this time,” Juyeon scolds.

“It was a good gift though, wasn’t it?” Hwall asks innocently.

Juyeon props himself up on his elbows and looks down their bodies. Hwall’s stomach is still raised just a little too much to be normal. “That’s so…”

“Erotic? Sexy? Incredibly hot?”

“I was going to say evil.”

Hwall hums, satisfied. “Don’t worry,” he says. “No one but you will ever get to know.”

Juyeon’s back prickles with goosebumps.

“The territorial stuff goes both ways,” Hwall promises, kissing beneath Juyeon’s ear.

They are broken from the post-orgasm haze with the sound of the door unlocking and the handle rattling when the manual lock keeps it from opening.

“ _What the hell_ ,” Younghoon mutters on the other side of the door. “ _Oi, Juyeon! Unlock the door!_ ”

Juyeon considers himself. Sweaty, naked, his dick still in Hwall. He sighs.

“ _And I better not find Hyunjoon naked in your bed!_ ” He pauses. “ _Again!_ ”

Hwall covers his mouth with his hands and laughs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [@curlyhyunjae](https://twitter.com/curlyhyunjae) and obviously going to be sfw but join me and let's go apeshit over tbz together


End file.
